Fire Keeper (Dark Souls III)
The Fire Keeper is a character in Dark Souls III. She is voiced by Oliva Mace. Description The Fire Keeper tends to Firelink Shrine and serves the Ashen One throughout their long and arduous journey. She allows them to level up in exchange of souls, much like the Emerald Herald from Dark Souls II. She can also cure dark sigils the player has accumulated when provided with a Fire Keeper Soul. Location The Fire Keeper can always be found tending the bonfire in Firelink Shrine. If she is killed by the player, she will always respawn at the same location. Lore A blind maiden of unknown origin; she was, at the time, the current Fire Keeper that tended to the flame when the Ashen One arrived at the Firelink Shrine to fulfill their duty. She dons a white crown that covers her eyes, and a black robe. Like Shanalotte, she could transform souls into raw power. When given the eyes of the first Fire Keeper, she saw a world without fire, and was frightened by the mere thought of it. Even so, she was willing to end the cycle permanently if the Ashen One requested it. If the Ashen One chose to realize their dream, she would be summoned to the Kiln of the First Flame. At that time, she would hold the First Flame in her hands and let it die out. If the Ashen One chose to succumb to their desire, she would be killed during the ritual; and the power of the First Flame would fall to their hands. Services Level up Allows the player to upgrade their stats individually in exchange for a determined amount of souls per level. Give Available only if the Ashen One has acquired an item she can receive. Each item given will unlock a new service or event. Receivable items are the Fire Keeper Soul and the Eyes of a Fire Keeper. Heal the Dark Sigil Option available only after giving her the Fire Keeper Soul. The Fire Keeper will then be able to remove dark sigils the Ashen One has accumulated throughout the course of the game, either by leveling up with Yoel or by taking part on the ritual in Anor Londo. Additionally, she will also heal their hollowing level, thus restoring their physical appearance. The cost for healing each dark sigil is directly related to the player's soul level. Talk Initiates her dialogue. Her available lines may change throughout the course of the game depending on the player's actions. Drops 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = if previously given to her }} Dialogue |} Notes *Giving her the Eyes of a Fire Keeper will allow her to unlock the "End of Fire" ending. *If killed, she will always respawn at Firelink Shrine, stating that as a Fire Keeper, she cannot die. *She will respond to most gestures performed by the player. *The Fire Keeper shares many characteristics with the Maiden in Black from Demon's Souls: **Both have physical impairments rendering them blind. **Each one's level-up dialogue also mirrors the other's: ''Then touch the darkness inside me. Take nourishment from these sovereignless souls, ''as compared to the Maiden's speech, ''Go forth, touch the Demon inside me. Let these ownerless souls become thine own. '' **Both always respawn upon death, never granting any souls when killed, or becoming hostile. ***Both will also acknowledge that they cannot die, and will apologize for it. **The Maiden is always the catalyst to the ending of Demon's Souls, while the Fire Keeper is involved with 2 out of 4 possible endings in Dark Souls lll. Both can also be left alone or attacked to alter the ending. Gallery Firekeeper(III).jpg Blind Fire Keeper.jpg pl:Strażniczka Ognia